


Texas II 1/2: P is for Paul

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has a lot to learn besides how to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas II 1/2: P is for Paul

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a gift from dotty_at_home at livejournal. I do tip my hat to it at the the end of Texas II and the beginning of Texas III so I thought I would put it here. This is dotty's work. We tried to edit together at one time but life got in the way. I'm going to work on it, editing Paul's part only, leaving dotty's work as it is as much as I can because she is tremendous writer in her own right. I just want to merge our two styles together. Getting to play with Paul is always a plus ;)

Part 1 

James sat at the breakfast table and smiled to her as lilibet brought him a plate of eggs and toast and refreshed his coffee. Taking a sip of coffee, with a sigh of pleasure at the caffeine burst, “Thank you, love, please fix yourself a plate and join me." He nodded to the empty chair beside him, "I need to ask you a favor.”

lilibet brought her plate over and sat down next to James with an open, peaceful expression, “Yes, Sir, is something the matter?”

“No, love, and I know I promised you that we would go to the cabin today," Regarding her over the rim of his coffee cup, James continued, "there’s been a slight change of plans.”

“If we have to put off the trip, Sir, that’s okay, I understand.” lilibet answered readily.

“No, we can still go, but we’re going to bring a guest along with us.”

Another one of Master James’ stray puppies, lilibet thought to herself. He had such a big heart and it had happened more than once that they took a girl into the house that needed a place to stay. She knew that he had also helped some leave the community as well finding safe places for them. 

“An old friend of mine has asked me for a favor, and I want you to understand the situation before you meet Paul." lilibet's hands stilled and James had her full attention, "Paul has been through a lot, even worse than you, love. Physically he’s getting better, but he’s fragile. According to my friend, he needs to get away from the people he knows. Too many bad memories where he is now. I promised Texas I would do this, and I hope you can help me.”

“Paul? He’s…a Man?” lilibet looked a little confused and felt her heart sink a little. She was not often comfortable around Men,the way her community called them, other than Master James. She knew he would never hurt her or allow anyone else to, but she was unsure how she felt about another Man with them. She did know the name Texas and remembered his boy, kyle fondly.

“lilibet, Paul’s male, but he’s not a Man, in our way. It’s complicated." James sat back, seemingly in deep thought over the situation, "He doesn’t belong to anyone right now, but Texas used to own him. He’s a boy, another submissive, a lot like you are, love.”

“Like Anya’s boy, cay?”

“Yes, like cay, but he has only had Owners who were Men. Paul hasn’t been around women much and that’s where you come in, love." James smiled at her, "Paul just needs to be in a new environment and he needs something that I think you would be very suited for.”

“What can I do, Master?" lilibet asked honestly, " I don’t know a lot about Men, I mean, well, boys and I don’t know if I have enough experience to help train, not like you and Jewel have trained me.”

“No, love, I don’t need you to train anyone. I don’t think I’ve made myself clear, Paul isn’t coming to us as a submissive, just as a friend." James stacked his cutlery on his empty plate and watched as lilibet automatically took it to the sink and brought back the coffee to refill his cup, "I honestly don’t know this kid, but I’ve known Texas a long time. From what Texas as told me you might be just what he needs." James thumbed the edge of the cup, feeling the steam rising, "Paul can’t read, love, and I’m hoping that you can teach him.”

lilibet’s cheeks colored and she ducked her head.He knew that reaction well, as far as lilibet had come, she still thought she could hide from her. James simply lifted her chin and saw a look of relief in the tear-filled eyes.Thumbing away the tear tracks, James ordered kindly, “Talk to me, love, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, Sir, I should have known you would make everything okay.”

“You thought I meant for Paul to share you, didn’t you, love?" She nodded fitfully and tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. "No, now don’t you cry." James, still kind but much firmer responded, "I can understand where you might think that. It happens in some of the houses in the community. Paul wouldn’t be the first to be sent for training by a Master that wanted him to serve women as well." He put his arm about her shoulder and drew her down into his lap, "Still, that’s not what this is about. From what I've gathered, it is also an excuse to get Paul out of the city for a little bit and let you do what you do best.”

“What’s that, Sir?” lilibet asked her eyes still wet but, wide open ready for a command

James just grinned and settled her more comfortably on his lap,“Being your sweet helpful self.”

  
***

Paul wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t know about this, Texas. I’m not really sure I’m ready to be around strangers.” 

“I’m not asking you, boy, I’m telling you." Texas commanded.  He stabbed a finger at the dark version of his own slave, "You’re going to go with James and you will learn how to read." Paul's head snapped up, red spots riding high on his cheekbones, "James has promised to take you on for as long as it takes.”

“I don’t have to listen to you, Texas." Paul jutted his chin out pugnaciously, "You don’t own me. I don’t belong to anyone, remember? Who are you to tell me what to do, who to trust?” He spat out the last word.

Texas clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He would have been perfectly happy to let Paul rot away in his fancy new apartment, but he promised his Kitten he would do this. Texas had to admit the fiery, angry eyes made his hands twitch to take the kid down, remind him of how good Paul was as a slave. 

“Kyle wants you to, Paul." His Kitten was his go to trump card every time with the twin, "He’s met James and his girl and you’ll be safe with them." Cocking his head to the side, Texas stated, "Do you think Kyle would allow me to send you off with someone who would hurt you? Or that I would be so stupid and weak to send you to someone who has not been vetted by our own people?" Texas shrugged his shoulders, defensively, "I've known James a long time and he thinks his girl can teach you to read. She’s a friendly little thing, not my kind of thing as you would know." Paul snorted, "and they have a nice cabin on a lake. Get your shit together, I’ll be back in an hour with Kyle. You are going with them.” Texas threatened, "whether you like it or not, free boy."

Texas turned on his heel and let himself out. 

***

“It’s settled. He’s not happy about it and I can’t promise he won’t be a pain in the ass, but he’ll do it for Kyle." Texas tone was as sharp as ever, but more chatty than James remembered. "I hope your girl can make this work. He thinks it’s just about learning to read, James. It will be a good break for him to get away from Alex.”

"Alex?"

"Another submissive mixed in with all this shit." Texas retorted.

“It’ll be fine, Texas, my friend." James drawled in contrast to Texas sharp edged voice, "If anyone can help Paul, my little bit can. She’ll mother him up.”

“I don’t think he even absorbed the fact that he’ll be in close quarters with a girl, James." James thought he caught a bit of humor and that shoe did not fit Texas very well,  "I don’t think he’s had much experience around women, most have fucked him over.”

“Texas, lilibet is about is threatening as an ice cream cone." James reminded kindly, "She’s a good cook too, from what you tell me the kid could use a few pounds on him. It’ll be fine. I’ll check in with you every couple of days and let you know how it’s going. See you in an hour.”

There was a lengthy pause.

“James?”

“Yeah, Texas?”

“Thanks.” The line went dead.

James hung up the phone and smiled. If Paul was anything like Kyle, it would not be a difficult a week for either of them. Would wonders never cease, the unemotional and unapologizing hard ass Texas saying thank you? Kyle was good for the mean son of bitch, that was for sure.

“Is he going to come with us, Sir?”

“Yes, bit, now go and pack us up for the cabin, they’ll be here in an hour in an or so.”

***

Kyle and Paul sat beside each other in the back of the car, hands held tight. Paul rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, his face drawn and expressionless. Texas looked at the brothers, flip sides of the same coin, and rested his own head back on the leather seat back. The sleek black car did not belong on rough graveled roads with little to no shoulders.

Paul knew he did not want to leave town, not any time soon, if he had any say in the matter. He wanted to stay with his brother but Kyle had been insistent, it would be good for him. With Texas translating the words on his screen, Kyle relayed meeting James and lilibet and assured Paul that they were good people. Kyle knew lilibet could teach him to read. Paul would be able communicate again like they used to and not feel so ashamed. The matter of the communication device was still a tender spot between the brothers.  Kyle was also of the opinion that it would do him good to give Alex a break. Another touchy subject for Paul, knowing that Alex was also struggling with what their place was to be in a world without Masters. Yet, Alex had J.B.  And Paul?  Paul had made his own decisions, right or wrong. He was a free boy after all, his thoughts mocked him.

After a few hours in the car, the driver pulled up to James’ house. Kyle pulled on Paul’s sleeve to get his attention and took his face between his hands.  _It’s going to be okay_ , the knowing eyes spoke to Paul. 

“I know, Kyle, it’s going to be fine and I will see you soon,” Paul forced a small smile that he did not feel and shrugged off his brother’s grip gently. He turned to Texas and grumbled, “Can we get this over with?”

The house door opened and a pretty young woman, lilibet Paul thought, flew down the steps into Kyle’s waiting hug. She was already gushing exuberantly before she reached Kyle's arms, "“It’s so good to see you again, sweetie, I wish you were coming with us too! Another time I’m sure, James and I would love to take you and Texas to the cabin.”

She read the screen and blushed through her laugh.

“I will not promise to behave myself, Kyle, and you know as well as I do that I have no say over what Master James does with me.”

And the master, Paul surmised, took his time with a long stride, his body was rangy. Older like Carnegie but weathered rather than refined.  His eyes crinkled as he looked at the girl, lilbet chattering away.  His hair was salt and pepper, going more on the salt rather than pepper, Paul surveyed him.  He looked as harmless, but so could rattlesnakes.  The old man could only be James.

Paul watched with narrowed eyes as James came up behind lilibet and put his hands on her shoulders. “Good to see you again, Kyle, Texas. And you stop that, little girl, Paul is going to think I’m some kind of a dirty old Man when it’s really you who is all over me.”

lilibet laughed from behind her hand and held out her hand to Texas.“Hello again, Sir, nice to see you. Will you and Kyle come up to the cabin too? Maybe in a couple of days? I think it would be so much fun.” Paul rolled his eyes and sought out Texas, a brow lifted,  _"Really?!?"_

“Lilibet," James' voice was still amicable but had firmed, "Texas and Kyle have business to tend to I am sure, but we’ll arrange for them to join us another time.”

James was taking his own measure of the much too thin dark haired boy.  Hell, with such an expressive face, James could practically read his mind.  It was time to get the show on the road and mosey along.  Paul was just a few steps from bolting. His voice was gentle but firm with with his girl. Having spoken at length with Texas, he knew that with Kyle there, Paul would want to watch out for him. The trip was not only for Paul to learn to read, but for him to be himself and figure out what he wanted to do next.

Texas smiled, much more of a grimace, “Nice to see you again as well, lilibet. No wonder James hardly ever makes it to the city any more,” he bent and kissed the small hand held out to him instead of shaking it. He did have some manners.

James threw his head back and guffawed, “Texas, you old dog, you! If I didn’t know you so well, I’d say maybe you wanted to take my little girl home with you.”

Paul looked around and saw the grin on Kyle’s face. This was a side of Texas that he had not seen before. More relaxed and at somewhat at ease. Kyle seemed just as comfortable with them. He stood behind his brother, just watching until lilibet came over to him with exuberant outstretched arms. Paul automatically stepped back until he felt Texas’ hand at the small of his back. Paul instinctively went to his knees and James stepped forward, with his long stride.

“Now hold on a second there and stand up, Paul.” James pulled the kid to his feet by his shoulder and felt Paul shaking under his grip. lilibet hands had dropped and was shifting her weight side to side.  The hang of her hair hid her uncertainty. James reached out and she was under his arm as if she had wings on her small feet. “Paul, I’m James and this is lilibet. You are coming with us as our guest and I won’t have any of that kneeling business, you hear me, young man? You are not be given to me and you aren't mine.  Get me?”

Paul appreciated the firm tone and James treating him like a free man. Paul raised his chin and looked into James’ eyes. He saw the concern, and surprisingly, the lack of lust. He was not used to that. Even the men that would never dare lay a hand on him when he belonged to Sal always at least seemed to be lusting after him, or his ass at least.“Yes, Sir. I understand and I’m sorry. I, I just—“

“No need for apologies, kid. You and I understanding, don’t we?" James pinned Paul with a look, the weight of it Paul knew very well. "It’s just a nice trip up to the cabin and lilibet gets to play teacher. Try not to let her boss you around, she’s terribly mean and cruel.”

The last sentence was said dripping with sarcasm and Kyle grinned. Texas just smirked and Paul felt his own lips twitch. 

lilibet wormed her way back over to Paul and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Paul pulled back automatically at a brazen touch from someone he really did not know.  She was slight in his arms, like Alex, but the curves were definitely a change. She gave his a sweet smile that bordered on innocence and said, "Don’t believe a word Master James tells you, he’s just mad because I couldn’t pack a week’s worth of clothes into one bag." She stepped back and put her hands on her hips, "Now let’s get your things and load them into the truck. We’re almost ready to go." With that exuberant energy, lilibet slid her arm through the curve of Paul's elbow, "I’m so excited to get to talk to you. Kyle has already told me so much, I feel like I already know you.”

Paul must have looked helplessly overwhelmed because James just guffawed and waved them on, “Don’t let her talk your ear off, Paul, I have to gag her at least twelve times a day just to shut her up.” Paul would have to agree somewhat, in the world of Texas it was terse talk or flying bullets.

Realizing he was being rude at the way Kyle rolled his eyes at him and gesturing with the nod of his head, “Yes, Master James, Sir, I won’t,” he spoke with some humor, the lilibet was definitely infectious as she took both he and Kyle by the hand.

“Just call me, James, son. Is it okay if I call you Paul?”

Paul started, direct questions still made him feel off kilter as if he did not have the right without Sa- a master's approval. “Yes, Sir, I mean James. Paul is fine.”

The two boys were towed by lilibet to the back to the car and the driver opened the trunk. 

When they were out of earshot, Texas spoke, his word gruff and his eyes never leaving his Kitten, “You have my gratitude, James and the weight of it that you understand even if you stay out of the city. Salvatore is messed up in the head over losing him.  In our line of work, that makes him an easy mark." Texas paused for a moment before admitting, "I really think that Paul has no idea what to do with himself. He's young and has been through so much, living in our world.  Sal and I both fucked up when it came to that boy. My Kitten thinks some time away from all of us will be good for him. The reading thing, it is another raw part of their relationship." Texas shrugged, "Paul just needs to get off his ass and learn to read."

James was just quiet, soaking everything in. “It will be a good distraction for him, Texas, I'll give you that. You saw my little bit with him, it’s hard to mope for long with that smile around.”

“She’s much too sweet for me, and a girl besides." Texas stated, "I can see why someone like you are so taken with her. Not why you’d sleep with her, but—“

“Oh hell, Texas, am I going to have to fight you now?" James laughed, "Not the way you do now, but with our fists.  Bet I could get you in the dirt before you could spit." His soft gaze went to his chattering girl,  "You and I just like different things, that’s all, live differently too. Doesn't mean I wouldn't have your back.” He waved his hand before Texas spoke, "And if any of that city shit moves this way, I know who to call."

In a comfortable camaraderie, they walked back over to the three, who had moved Paul’s bag into the bed of the pick up truck along with her and James’ suitcases and what looked to be a months’ worth of food. Texas could see James was ready to take Paul in for the long haul if it was needed.

“Ok, Paul, say your goodbyes, we still have a long drive to the cabin. Bit, you go on and climb in back," James said with just enough weight that the slave in Paul picked up on it. "Paul will be up there in front next to me.”

Paul turned to Texas and the man nodded to him, then looked at Kyle. Kyle reached out to embrace his brother, touching first his own heart, then Paul’s.“I love you too." Paul looked back at James seated in the driver's seat of large well worn truck, "I will see you soon. And when I come back," he reached into Kyle's back pocket and waggled the device in front his brother's nose, "I’ll be reading your words.”

The voice was fierce and determined. Texas made note of it to report back. Sal would be pleased to hear about Paul's determination. 

“We’ll call you when we get there, Texas. And you have my number if you need to reach us before that.” James shook Texas’ hand and ruffled Kyle’s golden hair, laughing at Kyle trying to smooth it back into place.

Paul was not scared. James was very different, with a kindness that he was not used to and despite her chattering, Paul could easily see lilibet worming her way into his affections, even if she was a girl.

Part 2 

“Bit, you okay back there? All comf?y" James glanced back in the rear view mirror, "Ok, arm across the seat here to me and we’ll get you settled.”James, with a practiced hand, took a small syringe and injected the girl’s upper arm. 

She smiled impishly.at Paul and said, “Oh, don’t mind Sir, he’s just keeping me drugged because he knows I’ll run away from him otherwise.”

Paul looked horrified and was confused lilibet burst into giggles. He knew what drugs could do.  They could take away the freedom of your body and your mind.  He shuddered hard against the truck seat.  And they could be used for pain and to hurt.

James caught his reaction and chastised his girl firmly, “Lilibet, that’s not funny. Paul doesn’t know us." James was looking at Paul, his arms wrapped around himself,  "There are Masters that drug their own into obedience. To lilibet and for Paul's benefit, James stated,  "And you know I hate drug use of any kind. I would never do that to anyone under my care.”

The girl ducked her head, her cheeks flushed with shame. “I’m sorry, Sir, I wasn’t thinking when I said it." She placed a tentative hand on Paul's tense shoulder, "Paul, I must apologize." She chose her words more carefully. "Master James is correct, you don’t know us at all and I would never want you to even think badly of him. I am sorry.”

“It—It’s okay." Paul took a deep breath and stuttered bit before steadying, "I just didn’t know what he was doing and you were trying to make a joke. I-” He steeled his spine and blurted out, "I've had bad experiences with drugs.  Others have used them against me without my consent. Those who did not own me, I mean."

“It’s not drugs, Paul," James said calmly.  He took in the boy's words and filed them away.  Texas was blunt and James knew of the kind of treatment city slaves could be dealt.  Paul had definitely been abused. Lifting the syringe for Paul to examine, "This is a sedative to help with sleep and relaxation. We have to go through the hill country to get to the cabin. t makes lilibet nervous to the point of making herself ill." He gave his girl a gentle look so that she would know that all was well. "We’ve learned it’s just easier on both of us if she sleeps the whole way up there. I just listen to music and drive." He cut his eyes over to Paul and smirked, " Believe me, she’ll wake up in a couple of hours and be as chipper as a chipmunk.”

“May I lie down and rest now, Sir?” lilibet asked demurely with her eyes down. If Paul hadn't been looking, he would have missed the twitch of smile on her lips.  He felt off kilter, the slaves that he knew, they usually did not have much to smile about.

“Of course, love," Jame replied, cranking the truck and putting it into drive, "you go on and make yourself comfortable. We’ll see you after a while.”

lilibet disappeared below the back of the bench seat. Paul peeked over and saw she had made a little nest for herself back there, with a pillow and blankets and even a stuffed animal or two. For a moment, she reminded him a lot of Kyle. He watched as the girl closed her eyes and was asleep within a matter of moments.

“She doesn’t know what you’ve been through, son, just that it was hard." James commented, eyes on the road, traffic sparse. "She didn’t mean any harm by it. She’s innocent about a lot of things.”

“Please don’t be angry with her on my account, James." Paul replied, looking back at her once more. "I would not want to be the reason for her to get in any trouble. Please, don't punish herfor making a joke that just happened not to be funny to me.”

“She’s not in any trouble. She’ll beat herself up over it far more than I ever could." James returned, his tone light and honest. "She apologized to you and if you want, well, it’s up to you whether or not you tell her why it wasn’t funny.”

Paul could see why Kyle would be so trusting of James. He was kind, but firm and practical. James understood his own and what she needed. “Why do the hills scare lilibet, I mean, if you wouldn’t mind telling me?” He wanted to fill the space of time without letting his thoughts go to a dark place.  He needed to get the feel of James better as well.

“No, son, I figured you would want to know and bit already gave me permission to tell you.”

“You asked her, Sir? I mean James, you own her." Paul goggled. "She still has say in the matter?” Sal, even though the thought of his former master was painful, had been unique but somewhat the same.  He valued Paul, not only for his body but his mind as well.

“Lilibet isn’t a slave. What my house is like in the community is far different than a lot of what you have seen." James drawled, easy and almost like a teacher rather than a master. "She’s my little girl and well, I’m not exactly sure what you would call what I am to her. Your lifestyle has been much different than ours." James' voice flowed like the dips and lifts in the road.

"I’m her Master that’s true, though the meaning probably would not mean the same to you, but what she needs is different. What I want isn’t just obedience and submission, Paul. She gives herself to me because she wants to, and can opt out of anything that I require and she knows she won’t be punished. Here’s the thing, I don’t think I could bring myself to ever want anything that would make her unhappy or uncomfortable because she is the one with all the power in the relationship." He looked over at Paul and then back to the road. "What you had with Texas was not wrong in the world that you live. But not all ways are the same, and what bit and I share, it’s just different, a different philosophy when it comes to dominance and submission, rather than sexual slavery.”

Paul pondered thoughtfully. He was wrapping his mind around how James thought. It wasa different way of looking at slavery, this submission thing, than he was used to, but that did not mean it was wrong. He snorted quietly, he dared anyone to tell Texas he was wrong especially when it came to Kyle. Maybe it was Just as simple James preferring girls over boys, simple but different. 

Not even an hour after meeting James, Paul could see where as vast as the differences were, James and Texas would get along. They were fiercely loyal and would kill or die for the ones they cared about. James handled lilibet like Texas handled Kyle, by giving them what they needed. 

James spoke again, breaking into Paul's ruminations, “The hills are where lilibet was raised. She grew up in the Kingdom; don’t know if you’ve ever heard of it. It’s a religious sect and the women, well, slaves have a better life than most of them. She was given to a man when she was twelve to be his wife. Lucky in that he was good to her and never took advantage, but things got bad when he died. She was turned into a breeder for his brother—“

Paul's forehead puckered,“A breeder, what’s that?”

“She was there to give him children. Boys specifically. An heir to his family,” James could barely hide the disgust on his face, “the man’s an animal. I’m just waiting to get my hands on him, some day he will pay for the things he put my little girl through.”

Paul listened and nodded. He could hear remnants of Texas' own ferocity in James' words. He was spared from breeding, obviously, but he had heard of female slaves used for that. Some masters in the syndicate like having harems of girls, their bellies swollen.

Looking back at lilibet once again and he could not imagine that sweet little face ever being anything but happy. She had smiled almost every moment he had been with her so far. Even in her dreamless slumber in the back seat, a look of peace and serenity covered the blonde’s fine features.

“Don’t let her fool you, Paul. My little girl’s been to hell and back. It was only providence and a measure of an angel’s grace that lead her to me." James' voice was hoarse. "It’s been a long road we’ve travelled. I suspect you and she have more in common then you might think.”

“I don’t know how you know about what I went through, James." Paul replied, a bit harshly, his chin jutting out, again unsure after all the conversation of what James' expectations were, "Texas just said you were willing to let me travel with you so that lilibet could teach me to read." Gritting his teeth and remembering his own manners, Paul ground out, "I hope I’m not spoiling a vacation.”

“Not at all, son, bit and I go up to the cabin at least once a month," James replied in that easy tone, "It’s good for us to get away from the house. She and I are both happy there, but it’s not always relaxing. Remind me never again to live where I work, ok, Paul?”

Paul gave an unsure look, “Sure, James, I can do that. If you can remind me to believe Texas when he tells me that he does have a nice friend.” Paul put air quotes around the word  _nice_.

James roared in laughter, and Paul's lips twitched into a small smile. “I can see where you wouldn’t be likely to believe that out of him." With a more serious voice, James stated, "I’ve known him a long time and some things just don’t change. He's always been a rough son of a bitch." James shrugged,  "He’s got some he associates with that I’m not too fond of, I don’t mind telling you that. You don’t have to be embarrassed about what Texas might have told me, honestly, wasn’t much. Just the basics of your physical condition, and that a maybe change of pace with me and bit would be good for you.”

James didn’t want the younger man ashamed or uncomfortable around him, so he left out the hours that he and Texas had sat up one night, relaying every bit he knew about what Paul had been through. Texas was his usual blunt self and usually being the  calm and sober one in their friendship,  James had to pout himself a stiff drink after hearing of it.

 “Yes, Sir, I mean James. Sorry I keep doing that." Paul looked down at  his twisting hands and tripped over his words, "I’m, well, I’m not used to being around a Master who—who”

“Doesn’t look at you like he’s going to fuck you?” Paul’s cheeks colored and he nodded. “It’s not that you’re not a good looking young man, Paul. And you wouldn’t be the first boy I took to my bed. I just don’t believe in payment for what I do. Ask lilibet how long it took me to make her mine when she first came to me. I bet the answer will surprise you.”

“Payment? I don’t think I understand.” Paul frowned.

“I’m going to lay it out to you straight, son." James replied, voice firm enough that Paul shivered,  "I don’t believe in keeping mine in the dark about my intentions or what I’m doing. I’m upfront and honest, do you think you can handle that?”

“I’ve had so many lies told to me, I don’t know if I could handle more.” Paul's voice sounded small to his own ears.

“Always easier when you know what to expect, isn’t it?”

“Yes si-, yes.”

“Texas told me enough of what I needed to know in order to help you out. Not just in my girl teaching you to read, but to help you figure out what to do next. I understand, freedom is a heady thing for a man in your situation. Been a long time I bet since you’ve figured things out for yourself. It’s hard for you to do that, isn’t it?”

Paul flinched at such statement of his sorry life and the state it was in, “It is. I feel so stupid.”

“Nothing to feel stupid about," James replied, "but I bet there are times when it would be nice to give up some of that freedom.”

Paul nodded. He did feel that way, desperately. Like when he and Alex first moved into the apartment with J.B., before that he had not even  so much as picked out a pair of underwear for himself. All of the sudden he was choosing furniture, making decisions, and having Alex looking to him expectantly to make those decisions.

“I’ll take the lead with you, Paul, if you need that, but I want you to know that nothing I say to you is an order. If I ask you if you want chicken for dinner and you’d rather have fish, then say it." James' tone once again slithered through Paul that he had to clench his jaw hard from keening with need, "None of this ‘whatever you want’ bullshit. If I ask, then I want to know an honest answer. If you don’t have a choice, then I’ll just tell you. However, there is very little that you are not permitted to change about your stay with us. Is that clear, son?”

“Yes, Sir, it is.”

“Good boy." James accepted the 'Sir'. "You might not be able to read, yet,  but you aren’t stupid. I won’t ever treat you like you are. Only a few rules that you need to remember with me and I’ll spell those out now.”

“Okay, James,” Paul felt even more at ease. He always did better when he knew what was expected of him, rules and structure, not having to think. He just needed to obey.

“Respect yourself, including no hurting yourself or using drugs." James recited off firmly, "Respect everyone else in the house. That's pretty it." James paused and then smirked,  "Oh, and no running off. I’m responsible for you until I bring you back to Texas. Knowing the son of bitch, I really have no interest in crossing him.”

Paul's laughter bubbled out of him by surprise. It was the first genuine laugh he remembered in months.

“Are you two having fun without me?,” lilibet’s head popped up from her spot on the back seat, hair tousled and messy and rubbing her eyes.

James' eyes went soft, “Sleep good, baby? We’re about half an hour from the cabin." James glanced at Paul and gave him an exaggerated wink," And no, we were not having any fun at all, I know the rules, no fun allowed unless bit is here to enjoy it,” James teased the girl and Paul had to smile at their easy way with each other.

“Meany,” the girl leaned forward and messed up James’ thick silver, peppery hair, then bounced back down into her seat.

“I know, I’m horrible to you. But you’re stuck with me, love.”

“And happy to be.” lilibet replied with a bit of sass that had James laughing.

The three spent the last stretch of their drive in comfortable silence. They had long abandoned major roads. They were traveling unpaved dirt roads that truck took to easily, going through a small town. When they came upon a little market and produce stand, the truck pulled up to stop. lilibet could hardly wait for James to open the door before she bounded out, still barefoot and in her loose cotton sundress.

“I’ll be right back," she said, breathless with excitement, "just have to grab a few things for supper and get the keys from Mr. Miller.”

“No hurry, love," James stroked her hair, "Paul and I will wait right here.”

James turned to Paul and spoke, “The Miller’s own the market and are old friends of mine. I call them whenever I’m heading up this way and they air out the cabin for us. They’d stock the pantry too, but lilibet’s taken to doing that." James laughed again, "I hope you like to eat, young man, bit’s thrilled to have someone new to cook for.”

A few minutes later, lilibet skipped back to the truck holding a young man’s hand. He carried a basket of fresh fruits and vegetables and a glass bottle of milk.

“Sir, I invited Michael and colin to dinner tomorrow night." lilibet chattered,  "I thought it would be nice for Paul to have some more young people around.”

“As opposed to old Men like me,” James smiled and took the basket from the young man.

“Good to see you again, colin and we’d love to have you join us." James gestured to Paul still sitting very still in the truck seat. "This is Paul, he’s a friend of mine from, well, about three hours ago and here on the suggestion of an old friend.”

colin smiled and reached for Paul’s hand across James. Paul noticed a discreet leather collar around the man’s neck and realized that colin caught him looking at it.

“Nice to meet you, Paul, and I see you’re looking at my collar," the young man, colin, said with a smile, "It was a gift from Master on our fifth anniversary,” he turned to James and laughed before he spoke, “Michael had to make an honest man of me before he could make me an honest slave.”

James roared with laughter and patted the young man on the back, “Happy for you, colin, you make the invitation from us both and we won’t take no for an answer. Tell Michael he can bring the wine.” With lilibet settled once more, he waved.James pulled the truck out of the lot and down a nearby gravel road. He pulled into the driveway, circular around several time-worn but sturdy cabins. The James and Paul unloaded the truck and helped lilibet as she stocked the pantry and showed Paul to his room.

It was in the main cabin, same as James and lilibet, with a large quilt-covered bed, a dresser and not much else.“The bathroom is down the hallway, Paul, and dinner will be in about an hour. Nothing fancy, but we like to eat good around here, feel free to shower before then.”

She reached up to brush Paul’s dark hair back from his face and he flinched. Paul looked down quickly as his eyes watered and he ducked his chin to hide them. lilibet took a deep breath, “Sir said you’ve been through a lot, but I hope you aren’t scared of him. Or me, for that matter," Instead of reaching for his face, lilibet took his hand hesitantly, "Nobody is going to hurt you, in fact, I know you probably don't think so but I feel like we’re going to be good friends.”

“I’d like that, lilibet,” Paul spoke quietly, his voice roughened. He was surprised to realize that he meant it. James and lilibet were good people, just like Kyle had said.

Part 3

After readying some food for dinner, lilibet crept back to the bedroom she and James shared, though he heard her easily in the creaks of the cabin. James was sitting in a sturdy straight-backed chair ready, and smiled when he saw her in the doorway. “May I enter, Master?”

“You may enter and present yourself to me.” James replied

Lilibet pushed the door shut behind her, then quickly slipped off her sundress, folding it neatly before setting it on a footstool near the door.She walked towards him and, as usual, James was breathless. Her once too thin frame was replaced with slender curves. Her blonde hair was longer, brushing the middle of her back when she left it loose like it was now. The summer sun kissed her skin with a pale golden glow. She stopped a few feet away from his chair and slowly sunk to the floor with her knees spread wide apart and heels tucked up under her. Her hands rested lightly on her thighs, palms up. The slim body was straight with her small breasts thrust forward to him, chin held high and eyes lowered to the floor. He never tired of looking at her and the time-honored traditions were an indulgence he allowed himself here at the cabin.

“Now,” he commanded darkly. His little girl gracefully rose to her feet and stood before him, arms relaxed and at her side and her thighs spread. Her posture still erect and eyes lowered as she waited for him. He stood from his chair and reached for her. James enjoyed hearing a quiet gasp as he brushed against the peak of her nipple. He felt the weight of her breasts in his hands and and watched the buds get tighter and crinkle in the cool breeze of the ceiling fan. She kept very still except for the quiver of her flesh from his touch. James reached his large rough hand between her thighs and felt the dark blonde curls that covered her sex and the moist heat under it. Plunging his finger between those secret lips, he tested her desire and readiness for him. “Goodgirl. Now prepare me, my love.”

lilibet knelt to the floor and helped her Master remove his boots, and then stood to finish his undressing. Each piece of clothing was carefully folded and set on the small table next to the chair specifically for this purpose. Soon he was as naked as she was. lilibet watched beneath hooded eyes as James sat back down in the straight-backed chair. His legs were spread wide, his cock standing proudly in a nest of silver curls. lilibet lowered herself to the floor again and was positioned between his legs, taking his half-erect cock between her lips. Gently sucking the thick head, she loved the feel of his cock in her mouth, knowing how good she had learned to make him feel.

James groaned and his head tipped back as she took him deeper. His eyes half closed, he took pleasure in the blonde head bobbing between his thighs. They opened slowlyf upon hearing a small creak from the door. His thighs tightened at his girl's talented mouth and saw Paul’s dark eyes in the doorway. The door had not  clicked shut behind lilibet and the kid must have thought it was okay to enter. He said nothing, keeping his eyes on the young man. Silently acknowledging his presence, petting lilibet's head. It was James' way of letting Paul know it was okay to watch.

lilibet continued to work her tongue and lips, worshipping her Master’s cock, oblivious to the young man standing at the doorway. She moaned, feeling James’ hand twist in her hair as she took his cock deep into her throat. She tasted the sweet droplets and knew his pleasure would come soon. She looked up up at him with those big blue eyes and his cock in her mouth. She felt James as he shuddered shuddered.

Paul witnessed the brief exchange of eye contact between the two, the Master and his girl. He quickly closed the door behind him, scurrying back to his room. What he had seen was not fucking.  He had seen plenty of sex in the clubs with Texas, hell, he had often been the one being fucked. What he saw between James and his girl was intimacy, love even. He lay down on the bed and thought of Sal, his eyes burning and lips trembling so hard he felt his heart cracking. He tears dripped down his cheek and down onto the pillow until the exhaustion of the day caught up with him. Paul lay there listening to the sounds of James’ and lilibet’s pleasure.

James saw Paul leave and then turned his attention back to lilibet. She had taken every drop, swallowing it like delicious nectar, bathed him with her tongue. She continued sucking until he was hard again as she had been trained to do. “Come to me, love, that’s it, up here on my lap.”

lilibet straddled James’ thighs, the furry nest between her legs wet and hot against him. She positioned herself over his cock, spreading her legs still farther until his cock opened her up. She slid slowly down his thickness, letting the weight of her body bring him deep inside her. Her body shuddered with need for him. She arched her body against his, slender back straining until she had taken him all the way in.His large hands held her hips and rocked her back and forth against him, letting the head of his cock caress the sweet spot inside her, bringing her quivers of pleasure over and over until she was crying out for him. His movement inside her was relentless and she abandoned herself to it, awash in bliss and wordlessly begging him for more.

James whispered harshly against her ear. “What is it, baby? What do you need?”

“Want you, Daddy.”

“I know, babygirl. Just let go. You don’t have to hold back.”

She bucked her hips rapidly against him. James reached between their bodies to stroke his calloused thumb against the sensitive nub of her swollen clit. Her groans were frantic and inflamed her master's own desire. James  was just as lost as she was. His hands gripped her bottom and he pushed up deep into her, raising and lowering her onto his cock until she knew he felt that squirt of her juices and the clenching of her sex around him. 

She trembled in his arms, then raised herself to her knees. His cock still inside her and slowly worked herself up and down his thickness. James leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Feasting on her mouth with his until his climax was imminent and he could not hold it back any longer. Large hands gripped lilibet’s shoulders and James buried himself deep inside her, groaning into her ear.

“That’s it, yes, love. God, what you do to me.” James panted, his legs spread wide once more.  His cock drooped limply, glistening from their combined sex.

lilibet smiled sweetly, then knelt between his parted legs again, licking and sucking up every drop of their shared fluids from his flesh. She finished and stood up, turning around with a devilish gleam in her eye as she grabbed her bathrobe and slipped it on. “Last one in the shower has to wash the dishes!”

***

Paul heard it all. Their sex, lilibet calling James “Daddy”, their laughter and then the patter of her footsteps down the hall. Stretching back on his bed, he put his head on his folded hands.All he could do was shake his head at the wonder of it. Parts of James and his lilibet reminded him of what he had with Sal but somethings did not add up. He was not innocent, not by any means. He was beginning to realize that despite his vast experience, there was still he did not know or even begin to understand.. 

He shoot up as he heard a tapping on the door. “Come on in.” He called out nervously.  The heavier knock was definitely James not lilibet

The door opened and James looked in, “Mind if I come in a moment, son?l ilibet's in the shower if you hadn't heard," James shoved his hands into worn denims that were unbuttoned.  His feet were bare. "And well, I’d rather explain things to her myself." James took the single chair in Paul's room and stretched out his rangy legs, "You know I saw you watching us and that’s not a problem. She’ll be a little embarrassed, but no harm done." Paul flushed and ducked his head until his chin touched his chest. "I’m sorry she and I weren’t more discreet. I’ll make sure the door’s shut next time.”

“I’m the one that should apologize, James," Paul sounded small to his own ears. " I know better than to have opened the door without knocking. For once, I guess I just didn’t think first, about you. And her. And.” His voice tapered off with embarrassment.

“The fact that we might be fucking?,” James laughed, slow and easy, “It’s been a busy week at the house and lilibet was wound up like a wristwatch. Driving through the hills gets her that way too. She just gets all this nervous energy and well, hell, that’s the best way I know to get rid of it. A plus for me too,” he gave an exaggerated leer.

James looked Paul in the eye and spoke in his kind, frank way. “I know you aren’t interested in women, but it’s okay to admit you liked watching us. I know you don't want my lilibet, but you wanted to be her, didn’t you?”

Paul wouldn’t meet James’ eyes but nodded. James continued, “It’s hard being a submissive with nobody to serve, isn’t it? Especially one like you, used to sexual service.”

“Yeah. I'm feeling kind of useless.” Paul admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

“No need to feel that way. Bit’s planning on keeping you plenty busy with those books. And we have friends here to be social with, like Michael and his colin.  You won’t have too much free time to feel useless.”

"Colin," Paul repeated, "He and his Master are married?" Paul understood what the concept was, he was not that stupid.  Marriage, within the syndicates, were for more power, more territories.  What he had heard from, Colin, seemed...different.

“Well, hardly legally you understand," James scratched at the whiskers on his chin, "not out here in the country. Most outsiders and those who don’t wish to understand see that they share a last name and assume they’re father and son or brothers. But yes, I was a witness at their wedding. They’re good people and bit was right. colin will be a nice boy for you to talk to.” James stood stepped back toward the doorway. He spoke over his shoulder as he left the room, “Time to get my girl out of the shower.  Not only won’t there be any hot water left, but dinner won’t be ready ‘till midnight if she doesn’t hurry up.”

Paul heard James open the door to the bathroom and holler, “Hurry up, woman. And make my dinner!”

lilibet’s giggles rang through the house and he could hear her footsteps down the hall as she called back to James.“Yes, Sir, Master, Sir. Right away Sir, oh please don’t beat me for taking too long in the shower.”

Paul smirked at the thought of James angry at lilibet for the length of her shower. He grabbed his own change of clothes to take to the bathroom with him. He met James in the hallway, the older man clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water still in his thick silver mane of hair. Paul felt his cheeks get hot and reminded himself that James was only a friend and lilibet was his friend, too. For fuck's sake,, couldn’t he keep control of himself when there was a good looking man around? James walked past him and back to his and lilibet’s bedroom to dress closing the door behind him.

Paul didn’t know how old James was, the gray hair with its sprinkle of pepper and sun-worn features contradicted by the still firm body that strode down the hall. Whatever the age, he looked good and Paul felt the flesh between his legs fell heavy when he thought of James holding his head down as he had held with his girl.

***

James, lilibet and Paul sat around the dinner table with the remains of the meal around them. lilibet was an excellent cook. James knew that the weight Paul needed so desperately on his still too thin frame would pack on quickly if she had anything to do with it.

“There’s strawberry pie and fresh whipped cream if anyone is still hungry.” lilibet commented as she stood from the table, her way to the refrigerator.

James gave a gusty groan, “Dear God, girl, do you think I have room for another bite?”

“No," lilibet responded cheekily, "but that way I can have it for breakfast in the morning!”

“Brat!”

Lilibet nodded, “I bet Paul takes my side.”

Paul held up his hands, and said meekly, “I’m not choosing sides here. This is between you and your Daddy, lilibet.” He said the word Daddy hesitantly, as if testing it out.

She grinned at him and her cheeks blushed prettily. “Sorry you heard that earlier, Paul. Daddy," she reiterated, "told me you saw us. We don’t often have guests here at the cabin with us and I didn’t check to see if the door was shut.”

“lilibet, I—"  Paul's cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

She brushed away his stuttering words with a wave of her hand, “You don’t need to be so formal, call me bit or little bit if you want, everyone else does.”

“Ok, bit." Paul replied, "I, well, I agree. Pie for breakfast does sound good.” He bit his lip hard. James and lilibet both knew that making simple decisions without the approval of a Master or dominant was still very hard on the young man seated at the table.

James growled and reached for his girl, “That is not fair, he hasn’t even been here a day and it’s already two against one!”

To feel useful and distract himself from the couple so in tune with one another, Paul got up from the table and started clearing the dishes. He was not surprised when lilibet hopped up and started washing them. Service was as easy as breathing for people like them, slaves or a submissive, to be pleasing. Both Texas and S-Salvatore had screened staff to take care of menial tasks, however, leaving slaves like his brother to focus their complete attention on their masters. With a mental shake, Paul tuned in and listened to lilibet chatter, telling Paul that with the two of them working on the dishes, it would take but a few minutes. Paul was very aware of the master in the room, as  James walked out to the porch and gathered some firewood. lilibet explained that the summer night was cool and a fire would heat the house just enough for it to be comfortable.

After finishing up the kitchen chores,  Paul got his first really good look at the cabin.  It was made up of one large great room with a peninsula separating the kitchen from the eating area and two hallways that lead off on either side of the house. One to the pantry and laundry room and the other to the two bedrooms and bathroom. 

James explained that the other two cabins on the property were similar, but with just a smaller sitting area and four bedrooms each, everyone met here in the main house for meals.

“It’s been in my family a long time, I grew up coming here every summer for as long as I can remember. Then when my father died, it was left to just me. And now I use it for bit and I. Anything happens to me," James said, humor crinkling his eyes, "it’s hers to live in or sell or burn down if she’s pissed enough at me for going and dying without asking her first.”

“That’s right, Paul, Daddy’s not allowed to die without asking me first.” lilibet retorted playfully, her dress fanning out as she sat down with a flounce. The three sat in comfortable silence. lilibet sat on the overstuffed sofa, James lying with his head in her lap and her fingers playing with his hair. Paul sat on the matching sofa opposite them and studied the loving couple, deep in his own thoughts. 

lilibet looked up at Paul, smiling softly as James nodded off comfortably to sleep. “He always does that, wears himself out thinking he’s a young man still.”

“If you don’t mind me asking," Paul began, "I mean, not that it really matters, how much older is James than you?”

“Well, let’s see, I was twenty-eight when I met James and he was fifty-six. And we’ll have been together a year next month, so that makes him twenty-eight years older than I am. Almost exactly twice my age.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?" Paul blurted out, his mind going to Salvatore, who was much younger than James. Older syndicate commanders really did not exist outside of Carnegie, focusing back onlilibet,"James being so much older and well, calling him--,” stammering off when he realized he was about to put his foot in his mouth and insult his host.

“Calling him Daddy? Oh heck no, that doesn’t bother me a bit. Makes perfect sense to me, actually, and the age difference isn’t anything new." lilibet shrugged,  "I know James told you about Nathan, my late husband. He was sixty when I was twelve. Not that Nathan and I were ever intimate, but I was his wife. I’m more comfortable around older men to be honest. James makes me feel safe but it’s not like we pretend he’s my father.”

Paul nodded in understanding.  He had been called many things that he wasn't in the heat of the moment. “No, I didn’t think you did.”

“But if you did you wouldn’t be the first. Lots of people don’t understand what it is we are to each other." lilibet explained,"He’s just Daddy to me and there’s something very natural about calling him that.  I’ve long since stopped trying to get some people to understand it.”

James hoarse whisper broke through another comfortable silence, “Would you stop calling me old, already, just because I fall asleep after dinner?”

lilibet giggled and James reached up, tickling her. “Help me, Paul. He’s bigger and stronger than me, but he can’t fight both of us off.”

Without thinking, Paul climbed up on the couch with the two of them, straddling James’ thighs while lilibet grabbed his hands and ineffectually held them down. It reminded Paul of Sal's playful side and he missed being a brat for him, his thoughts stuttered, for someone, he corrected.

James grinned, “Remind me again why I’m supposed to want to fight the two of you off?”

Paul looked at where he was sitting and scrambled to try and move. He fell off the couch, landing on his ass in the process. lilibet jumped up, nearly knocking James to the floor as well as he laughed his big deep belly laugh. “Oh hell, you two, I give up.” James slowly got to his feet, picking up lilibet in the process and carrying her down the hall to the bedroom. “What are you waiting for, Paul, an engraved invitation?"

lilibet giggled in her contagious way and gestured from over James’ shoulder, “Come on to bed now, honey, it’s late. This teacher doesn’t accept hall passes for being tardy.”

James turned and nodded to Paul, reassurance and tenderness in his pale blue eyes.“Get the lights, son, then meet us in bed.”

Part 4

Paul turned off the lights and quietly made his way the forty or so feet down the hallway to where James and lilibet were waiting. James had made it clear to him before that he was not invited to be a slave, a submissive. He was their guest and there was no mistaking the invitation. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach.  It was not really nerves, hell, sex had not made him nervous in years. It was the excitement. He could not remember the last time he had so craved another man’s touch after deliberately walking away from Salvatore Alonzo. The door was open. Paul entered cautiously to find James in the middle of a very large bed with lilibet curled up against him on the side of the bed farthest from the door. All that covered the of of them was a thin sheet. Paul could see they were both naked. It surprised him when smiled and held her arms out to him. Paul hesitated a moment, unsure of what her part in this would be.

“It’s okay,Paul, lilibet knows you aren’t attracted to women.”

“Umm, it’s not that you aren’t pretty and all and umm—“ Paul tried to get the sweet girl to understand by pleading with his eyes.

“Paul, you have nothing to apologize for,” lilibet said quietly, “This is between you and Daddy. I’m not jealous and I trust my Master.  He and I agreed that we are never with anyone else without the other one right there in the room.”

Paul nodded as he understood. Boundaries and rules made him much more at ease. He still felt awkward enough in his attraction for the older man, James. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do next. He stood there silently, his eyes lowered to the floor. Waiting.

“Come here, boy,” James voice was low,”I know you need this.”

Paul was grateful for James’ direction as he lifted the sheet, revealing a well maintained body, sun kissed skin. Under the weight of James' gaze, he kicked off his shoes and socks. Paul made his way from the doorway to their bed and climbed in next to James' warm naked body, fully clothed. lilibet peeked her head up from over James’ broad chest and winked at Paul, causing him to smile shyly in return.

“You behave yourself over there little girl or I’ll make you watch from the corner.” James ordered with a touch of humor

 “I’ll be good."lilibet giggled and the she sobered. "It’s just nice to have Paul here with us. I like you so much, Paul, and I know you’ll make Daddy very happy.”

Paul’s body tightened and James could feel the tension in the younger man. “Baby, why don’t you go and get us all something to drink. Water all around, how about that?" He ran his hand through her hair. "Don’t rush back, Paul and I are just going to have a chat while you’re gone,” James looked at lilibet meaningfully and she quickly moved to do his bidding. He then turned his attention ton Paul. "I told you that I would always let you know what to expect, didn’t I?" He offered an arm and Paul allowed it to curl around him, a large warm hand settled on his shoulder.  He shivered and the hand squeezed gently. "Let me explain some things to you. I grew up in the community so very different from your syndicate life. I was raised that way. Had my own submissive when I was barely older than a boy myself. I’ve trained submissives, not slaves, since before you were born." The arm about Paul pulled him closer to James' chest, filling Paul's nose with male musk. "I like women, don’t feel the need to apologize for that. I also take care of my own." The hand moved from Paul's shoulder into his hair, "You are under my care until I return you to Texas and that means I make sure you get the things you need. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Paul stammered through his words, the sir automatically tumbling from his lips.  With his cheek agains warm skin, he was totally honest. “This is all so well, strange to me. I have never been in bed with a woman naked before.  It makes me feel like a moron. I wouldn't even know where to start-”

James cut him off mid sentence, “I’m not expecting you to service lilibet, Paul. I am expecting your service. She’ll want to be involved, touching me. I will most likely not be able to keep my hands off of her.  I will make sure you are taken care of,” James ruffled his hand through his silver hair and sighed. Finally, James said baldly, “Paul, lilibet’s never seen me take another man and I’d kill myself before I could hurt her.”

Paul nodded. He had heard those words from both Texas and Alonzo.  He was not sure if he trusted them.  Paul respected James for trying.

“So let’s take this slow and see how it goes. It’s not like you’re leaving in the morning, now is it?" James tone still held that dark weight that Paul responded to but also some humor as well, "I don’t expect this is the last time you’ll want to be in our bed." James stroked Paul's hair once more,  "Just let me lead and trust me, Paul. I know that's a tall order to expect but I do. I’m not going to deprive you of your pleasure.”

lilibet called down the hall, “I’m almost there, you two done talking yet?”

“Come on back, love,” James hollered back, “Don’t leave your old Man waiting on you.”

lilibet came back with cold bottles of water and left them on the nightstand next to the bed. She surprised Paul when she climbed over them both, her naked skin soft and strange at the same time. Even her scent was different from what he was used to. lilibet snuggled up under James’ arm against his side. She tilted her head up to kiss him and James obliged, nipping and sucking at the sweet pink mouth. 

Paul watched them and remembered back to watching Texas kiss his brother like that. It really wasn’t so different. Love was still love, no matter the gender of your partner. He also felt desire. An ache that had not been fulfilled for far to long, not just sex, but letting go.  Giving control over to someone who could let you fall but would catch you too.

James broke away from the kiss and turned to Paul, “I want you to suck me, Paul. Show me you want it too,” with that James gently laid his hand on the back of Paul’s head, guided him downwards. The older man was naked beneath the soft cotton sheet and Paul was suddenly aware that he still wore the tee shirt and shorts that he had put on after his shower.  James seem to realize as well, “Undress for me," he commanded, dark and smooth, "Let me see how much you want this.”

Paul slid out and beside the bed and began to slowly undress. No pretense, this wasn’t a show he was doing as a paid whore, but for James, a man. Not giving Sal a playful teasing show, because Paul had walked away willingly.  It was for James who let him into his home and his into bed. Paul could not deny the very real need to go to his knees for James. Who he felt a very real desire to submit to, at least in the bedroom, beneath the moonlight shimmering through the curtains. James had been right earlier. It was so very hard to be himself, so hard to have no one to serve when that was what you were used to doing. When that was what he truly was at his very being.  Paul's eyes widened momentarily at the thought.  The rustling sheets brought him back to the task at hand.

Paul’s arms slowly snaked above his head, the tee shirt coming off with it. His skin felt on fire,the heat of need rolling off of him in waves. Fingers fumbled with the button fly of his shorts. Thumbs tucked in at his boney hips and then they too fell to the ground. His cock was as hard and standing, already pearling at the tip. Not from the training he had been forced to endure, no scheduled releases, but from the want for James for himself.

“Come to me, boy, show me what you need.” The voice slithered through him, making him shudder, hard.

Paul climbed back up onto the bed and pushed back the sheet from James’ lower body. The man was erect already. Paul took in the sight of James’ cock, average in length but thick with a large ridged head and veined all the way down. The base of it nestled in thick hair, silver like that on his head. God, it had been too long, he thought, swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth in anticipation. He had a random urge to ask lilibet how she ever took that inside her little body but suppressed it. Butterflies were building in his stomach and he froze. His well trained body locked up on him.

“You don’t have to do this, Paul," a large rough hand cupped the back of his head, "but we both know you want to.”

He did want realized that was part of the problem. Even with Sal, who he loved and desired more than anyone, it was never like he truly had a choice. Sal had been tender where so many been rough.  It was that tenderness that won Paul over in the beginning and in their relationship. With Texas, the men he had been with had either owned him or rented him. It was a scary, freeing thought that Paul did not have to do one damn thing with James and he knew James would not demand it of him. James was the first man, other than what he and Kyle did in bed, that he was choosing of his own free will.

James saw the silent struggle on the younger man’s face. He frowned, wondering if he had been right to push the younger man’s buttons once he saw the physical attraction, lust filled dark eyes that would follow him beneath hooded eyelashes. James had done what he could to guide Paul, making it a choice but still giving him the security of a firm tone. He would leave it alone for the moment. He schooled his features so there wasno concern on his face for Paul to see, just giving the boy time to get comfortable.

He turned his attention back to lilibet, kissing her again and running his hands along her heated skin. His desire always fed her. He knew if he felt between her legs, she would be soaked for him. James felt her small hand reach across him and take Paul’s hand in hers, guiding it to James’ cock. Paul didn’t pull away from her grasp and let her lead him there. Paul then took James’ cock in his hand and lilibet let go. She moved her hand upwards and rested it on James’ chest, lazily playing with the sparse hairs sprinkled across it.

James felt the weight of Paul’s head resting on his thigh. He took the opportunity to stroke Paul’s hair one more, slowly at first, then a full fist of it gently grasped in his hand. He heard Paul hiss between his teeth, automatically pushing into the grip. 

Of his own accord, Paul lifted his head and ran his tongue over the head of James’ cock, tasting the older man for the first time. Hauntingly familiar in its maleness, but new to him as he took the cock deeper into his mouth. He remembered how he had seen James sigh with lilibet’s lips wrapped around him and how Paul had ached to be lilibet then. Paul stopped thinking and let go. Instinct took over. He pushed aside the thoughts of his training and what he was supposed to do. Paul finally allowed his body to do what felt natural, giving more when James reacted with a grind upwards of his hips. He found the way he could make James squirm beneath him when he sucked the thick head or took the heavy balls in his mouth, tonguing them and pulling the hard tender, flesh gently between his teeth. Paul lost track of time, of everything but the feel of this man’s cock and how much he giving head.

The rest of the room was lost to him until he heard lilibet’s moans and squeals intensify. Without letting James’ cock escape his mouth, Paul peered up James' body, towards the head of the bed. She was sitting upright across the top of James’ chest, hands gripping the heavy iron headboard and her head thrown back. He understood from how she was positioned and the sounds that he heard that James must be licking and sucking her just as Paul was doing to him. It certainly seemed like lilibet liked it, from the way she was arching her body and with James’ hands gripping her ass, he was not letting her go anywhere. 

Foreign as the idea of pleasure with a woman was to him, Paul could appreciate that James obviously enjoyed making lilibet feel that way. Paul heard the urgency in her moans and saw her start to buck her hips. He felt James reach for him, taking his hair again in his strong fist, pushing Paul’s head down on his cock. Paul could feel the quivering begin in James’ cock and sucked him harder, using his training to relax, his lips spread wide until James reached the back of his throat. ilibet’s moans reached a fevered pitch in his ears. James ground his hips up against Paul, who formed a circle with his lips as he tongued the thick cock plunging over and over deeply into his mouth. The first spray of cum caught him by surprise unaware of James' body signals. He took the man deep again, swallowing over and over until the twitching stopped.

Paul felt James stroking him on the head. “You did good, boy,” James voice was still husky with desire, “Now come up and lay here next to me.”

Paul obligated, moving awkwardly, his own cock still hanging hard between his legs. James was still hard and leaking cum but he had given Paul an order and he hastened to obey, warmed by James’ compliment.  James tucked him under his arm once more and Paul was careful to keep his hips turned so that James would not recognize his own need leaking against his skin. He watched as lilibet reached for a damp towel, and after kissing James deeply and licking his lips, wiped her juices from his face and then quickly moved between James’ legs. She licked and sucked him clean and then continued sucking as Paul watched James’ cock rise again.

“That’s her job, Paul, and her reward,” James spoke with a hint of laughter in his voice but spoke seriously, “She is to clean me after every time I cum and then ready me again. "But what about you, boy? You seem to be the only one here who isn’t yet satisfied.”Paul flushed and squirmed as James tightened his grip about him. Paul was aching with need but did not want to overstep his place. Or worse yet, upset lilibet and anger James. 

“It’s okay, Paul, I told you I would make this right,” James sat up a moment and reached across Paul to the nightstand. He opened a sealed package and pulled out a handled dildo, Paul’s face colored deep red as James then reached for a bottle of lube and proceeded to grease up both the plug and then Paul’s own hands. James motioned lilibet aside and lay on his side next to Paul. With firm, gentle hands, James helped Paul to draw up his knees and place his feet on the bed. Then James took Paul’s hand and placed it on his own rigid cock. 

“Relax, boy, open for me now,” He knew his way around a male's body but Paul was so hungry and relaxed it took James very little with his thick fingers to have Paul open and slick inside. James had taken the handle of the toy, and placed the head of it to Paul’s anus, gently holding it there until Paul was ready to take it in. Paul pumped his cock into his fist as he felt James enter him with the dildo. Not as good as the man himself, but James worked it like it was his own cock. He was not just penetrating him with it, he was fucking him, finding the right rhythm and speed until Paul was begging him for more. The toy found that place deep inside that had Paul begging shamelessly.

“Oh. Fuck, fuck." His head thrashed on the pillow, "Please, James, Please, Sir, Please.”

“What is it? What do you need?”

“Fuck, please let me cum.”

“Cum for me, boy.”

Paul let out a cry at the command and exploded, his body curling off the bed, streaming cum over his fist and onto both he and James. He closed his eyes and sank back blissfully into the bed. He felt lilibet’s small hands and a warm wet towel. His cock twitched feebly as she cleansed his seed from both him and from James. He heard quiet noises from the both of them, then lilibet’s patter of footsteps down to the bathroom, he presumed to clean the toy. Paul felt himself start to drift off, feeling safe and satiated, when lilibet again climbed back into the bed and over him.

She stopped to give him a quick squeeze and a whisper in his ear.“Daddy’s so proud of you, Paul.”

Paul smirked tiredly from behind his half closed eyes as he watched lilibet wriggle until she was nestled with her head in James’ lap, evidently preparing to fall asleep with James’ cock in her mouth. His smirk turned into a tired grin when he felt James' hand on the back of his head again, urging Paul to join her there. Paul settled his head on James' thigh, cupping the large loose balls in his palm.  The quiet had his heavy eyes closing.

Soon the house was silent but for the occasional sigh from one of the sleeping little ones in his lap. James smiled in the dark. 

The first night had gone well.   

Part 5

Paul awoke and found himself alone in the large bed. He looked around the unfamiliar bedroom confused until he remembered where he was. 

At the cabin with James and lilibet. As he sat up, he felt a twinge in his ass and it immediately brought to mind the night before. It was not painful, just a little reminder that James had kept his word. He had been taken care of.

Huh, he thought to himself, I did it, didn’t I? Not only was his body getting back to normal no longer reacting to being on that insane schedule that his kidnapping had forced upon him, but his mind was becoming his own as well. Last night, in bed with James? He had thought of Sal and of Texas but it had not stopped him from giving into his own wants and needs. He sat there a moment, thinking of all the tears that burned and that he had shed, but there were no tears in the morning sunshine.

What changed?

Not much really, Paul considered. James was a good man, but he had no intention of latching on to him for comfort. He knew James would be good to him while he was here.  Paul was not ready to look for a replacement for what Sal had given him before the betrayal. The night before had happened as an act between friends. A dominant, he thought of the terminology, who had recognized the needs of a submissive, not a slave, under his care. Paul ducked his head smiled. A friend like James was exactly what he needed right at the moment.

He slipped on his tee shirt and shorts and padded out to the kitchen where he found lilibet already busy at work. She wore a sundress again, and her blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail. She turned to Paul and grinned. “Sleep well? Coffee’s ready and breakfast will be in a few more minutes." Turning back to the task at hand, she continued to chatter, "James just went to grab a newspaper. I hope you’re hungry.”

Paul nodded and realized that he was. He really had not had much of an appetite since he had started his 'new life' after being returned. Food had been for survival, not any sort of enjoyment. Looking down at the results, his body was still very thin. His stomach growled loudly along with his thoughts.

lilibet grinned.“I guess you are hungry. Well, you worked hard last night,” she giggled again as she continued busying herself around the kitchen, “We all deserve a nice breakfast after that.”

Paul supposed he should probably feel a little awkward right now, having been naked in bed with her and James the night before, but she did not seem bothered in the least. In daylight rather than moonlight, it gave Paul more to think about. Texas was a possessive son of bitch when it came to Kyle, only rarely letting Paul share their bed so that he could be with his brother.  With Sal, his former Master never had the inclination to share him.  He even went as far to promise fidelity which he broke while Paul was being broken into a thousand little pieces that he was still trying to put together.

“Bit?”

“Yes, honey?”

“About last night—“

“Don’t give it another thought,” lilibet replied, “Well, not unless you want to,” and even Paul gave small laugh with her infectious laughter.

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’m not upset about it in the least." She said seriously. "I don’t get jealous, Paul. Nobody can replace what I am to Daddy or what he is to me. Last night just was what it was. When you are with someone it should mean something, but it does not always have to mean everything.”

Paul nodded, it made perfect sense really. He found the easy way lilibet and James were with each other fascinating. She was obviously his, but other than the sometimes formal way she addressed him in front of others, none of the physical trappings of a submissive. Haltingly Paul began to speak. “Can I ask you something, bit?”

“You don’t have to ask me permission. You can always ask and if it’s none of your business then I’ll tell you that, deal?”

“Deal and same here. I mean, you can ask me anything too." Paul replied.  His forehead puckered, "You belong to James, right?”

“Yes, for almost a year now.”

“And you don’t wear a collar”

“Nope. Never have. I don’t need to, Paul, a collar is just something for other people to see." She shrugged, "I belong to James in my heart. Now don’t laugh, I know that sounds kind of hokey, but it’s true. I’d like to get another tattoo at some point, but it’s up to Daddy when he thinks I’m ready.”

“Another one?" Paul thought about his own tattoos from hip to hip. "You have one already?”

lilibet lifted her dress to show him a pair of small angel wings just inside her right hip bone. Paul’s cheeks colored when he saw that she was naked under the dress. He could see the nest of dark blonde curls easily.

“Now why are you showing off for that boy that before breakfast? You’re going to ruin his appetite,” James strode through the door laughing, “Mine too but only because I’ll want you instead of pancakes!”

“That’s okay, James, it didn’t ruin my appetite but" Paul cut his eyes to lilibet and said impishly, "it didn’t exactly make me hungry either.”

“Hey!”

James roared with laughter as lilibet pretended to pout The easy laughter still surprised Paul, Alonzo's world had been more quiet and refined in day to day life.  It was Paul that made Sal laugh.

lilibet poured James a cup of coffee and fixed him a plate, then turned to Paul.“For that comment you can get your own breakfast, young man,” she said laughing.

Paul and lilibet fixed their own plates and sat down at the table with James. Paul finished his plate quickly, he really was famished. His body was telling that he was still hungry but Paul hesitated when he saw the others were still eating and his own plate was empty. 

James looked up. His eyes softened, not out of pity, but understanding. “There’s plenty more to eat, Paul. Eat your fill. You’re a growing young man and bit’s used to cooking for everyone at the house. She can’t seem to remember that there’s only two of us here most of the time when we are the cabin. Go get yourself another plate and don’t think twice." There was just enough command in his tone that had Paul returning to the stove and filling his plate fore the second time.

lilibet chattered to them both between bites of pancakes, laying out to James her plans for the day. The house was clean enough for company, she determined for James and Paul. Once dishes were done and the beds were made, she and Paul would start their lessons. A break for lunch and then a couple more hours at the books. They would stop by four, leaving them time to relax a while and then ready for a late dinner with Michael and colin. Paul gave James a wide eyed look who just shrugged and grinned in return.

Breakfast was done and the house was put in order. James took off for a ride on his Harley, leaving lilibet and Paul to start his reading lessons. Leaving Paul alone with lilibet, she would soon know.Paul’s anxiety grew by the minute as he stood alone in the bathroom. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all, his stomach cramped painfully. James and lilibet had been so nice to him. When she knew, Paul closed his eyes, she was going to know just how stupid he was. 

Couldn’t even read. 

“Ready, Paul?” lilibet called out from the great room as Paul stared at himself in the mirror. He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself. 

He whispered, “As ready as I’ll ever be." He squared his shoulders as if readying himself for one of Texas' clients. "This is for you, Kyle.” The tone was fierce again. Paul was determined to do this. He had already lost as much as he could stand to lose. His brother’s words wouldn’t be lost to him too. And maybe, just a small part of this whole reading thing, was taking back a part of himself as well.

Part 6

It was late afternoon. Paul and lilibet had spent hours with her books. He was already piecing together short words and phrases and lilibet was pleased.

Paul’s frustration grew by the minute. The sooner he got this, then he could return to Kyle. 

“You’re making a lot of progress, Paul,” bit said, “It’s coming to you very easily.”

 “I’m reading stuff meant for little kids. Of course it’s not that hard." He snapped not seeing lilibet's hurt look, "I want to read grown-up books, damn it! Not just baby stuff.“

James carefully looked at Paul before he spoke, “So you expect that you should be able to figure it all out in one day?” James knew he was being hard on the boy, but he did not want lilibet to coddle him, which she would do when her feelings were hurt. Paul needed to be able to think for himself if he was going to heal. 

Paul hung his head a little and said quietly, ”No, Sir, I know I won’t get it right away.” He cut his eyes over to lilibet, "Didn't mean to take my sorry ass attitude out on you, bit." His chin went to his chest, "I did not mean to disrespect you sir or to hurt lilibet's feelings."

“Hey, cut that out, don’t look at me like that." James said firmly, "I’m not angry with you,but be logical, even little kids don’t learn to read in one day. You’re working hard. I’ll bet you get this well underway by the end of the week. And that’s quite an accomplishment. I’m proud of you, boy.” Paul preened a little at the compliment. It was the slave part of him, feeding off of the master’s pleasure and knowing he was doing well. James messed up Paul’s soft dark hair, smiling down at the younger man, “Why don’t you go get in the shower, Michael and colin will be here soon for dinner.”

Paul nodded and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He stood under the warm streams of water, eyes closed and thinking about the night before. It had felt so damn good to be sucking James, feeling his body respond to Paul’s attention, to feel  ** _useful_**  again. Hesitantly, he gripped his own cock in his fist, slowly stroking and replaying the images in his mind. Not performing but taking pleasure in his own touch for himself. It didn’t take long to bring himself off, stifling his moans of pleasure. Opening his eyes to finish off his shower, Paul found James standing just outside the shower stall. He had pulled the curtain back and was standing there staring at him.

“Think there’s enough room in there for both of us, if you don’t mind.”

Paul ducked his head shyly and nodded. James dropped to the bathroom floor the jeans and tee shirt he had been wearing and stepped into the shower with Paul. His cock, even limp, was still thick and Paul tried hard not to look at it. James smirked and took Paul’s hand, placing it on his cock.“You think I don’t know what you were thinking about, boy? Or that you were looking at me earlier? I told you I would take care of you, didn’t I? That you’d get what you need.”

“What is this," Paul pouted, his hand automatically sliding along the cock in his hand, feeling it twitch. "Twenty Questions?” 

James laughed. Good, the boy was gaining a little confidence and a sense of humor. “It could be. Or you could suck me and then I won’t bother you with any more questions.”

Paul smiled, “Yes, Sir,” and pretended to salute.

James lightly smacked a cheek of Paul's ass before the boy dropped to his knees, the water streaming over both of them, “Smart ass.”

“Only if it pleases you,” was returned in an appropriately sarcastic tone as Paul took James’ cock deep into his mouth and began to suck. He moaned at having a cock in his mouth even if the water washed away the smells and some of the taste.

lilibet heard the sounds of the two men in the bathroom and smiled. James had told her all about Paul. Even though they had shared their bed with other men before, it had never been like this, where Paul did not touch her at all or even really want to. It was something new to her, but like James had told her. It was not wrong, just different. And she had to admit that hearing James’ pleasure was always exciting to her. She heard that deep throaty moan and felt the ache between her legs. Which reminded her of her own duty. She hurried down the hall to their bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her. She liked watching Paul with Daddy, but he had said that he would take care of her and she knew that he would. A few moments later and there was a knock at the bedroom door.

“Bit?”

“Oh. Um, yes Paul?”

“James said to come on down to the shower.”

lilibet grinned in anticipation,“Be right there.” She practically ran down the hall to the bathroom and barely had the door closed before her dress was strewn on the floor and she was hopping into the shower with James.

“In a hurry for something, baby?”

“Yes. You!”

James laughed and drew bit into his embrace, pulling her close to his chest. She could feel his cock hard and pressing against her belly. His hands were stroking her back and then reaching down to cup her bottom. She relaxed into his arms and tilted her head up to kiss him.

“Can’t take too long in here, love, we do have guests for dinner.”

“I know. Just—please?”

“Please, what, baby? Ask me for it.”

“Please let me cum for you.”

James lifted his girl with his hands under her and pressed her to the shower wall, entering her hard and fast. She gasped aloud and James continued, tipping her slender hips so that every thrust of his cock strummed against the sweet spot inside her.

Paul tipped his wet head to the door in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips and heard bit’s moans and whimpers and the familiar growl of James. His own cock twitched at the sound of that growl. He smiled. He liked being here with them. James made everything uncomplicated. He took care of both of them, in just the way they needed it, with no jealousy or drama. 

After how his life had been going, simple and easy was a good thing.

***

“Bit, that was a wonderful dinner.”

“Thank you, Michael. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Agreed, baby. Great meal.  Michael, care to join me in another glass of wine?” Michael lifted his glass and peered at it in the light. 

Lilibet got up from the table, reached for the bottle of wine and poured both James and Michael another glass.

She then turned to Paul and colin sitting quietly.  colin only had eyes for his Michael and Paul's head was down, deep in thought once more. “C’mon boys, let’s take a walk outside while our Men have their drinks.”She took colin on one arm and Paul on the other and walked out to the front porch. As soon as the door closed behind them, she and colin both started giggling, looking at each other meaningfully.

Paul blinked in confusion, a nervous jump in his belly.  Slaves could fight dirty when it came to a master's attention.  He did not think that of lilibet and colin.  He did want to assume and be wrong either. “Am I missing something here?” He asked hesitantly, edging back, unwinding his arm from lilibet.

To his surprise, they immediately started talking over one another.

“It happens every time they have dinner here, Paul. James and Michael have a second or third glass of wine and they start an argument over politics—“

“Or gun laws—“

“Or the last time, what was it?”

“Oh bit, I can’t even remember now, but you and I both nearly got paddled from laughing.”

“Bit and I just figure it’s better for us to stay out here while they have their pissing contest. “

lilibet threw her head back and laughed, colin joined her as she sat on the porch swing.  With a gentle smile, lilibet patted the seat beside her for Paul to join them. “Besides, it’s nice to be out here, just us subs.”

Paul ducked his head at bit’s comment. He was once again not really sure where he fit into this sense of community rather than the cutthroat syndicate world. 

lilibet was beginning to read Paul's expressive face and covered his hand with hers, “Paul, if I offended you or upset you by saying that—“

“No, bit, it’s fine," Paul reassured her quickly, turning his hand so he could squeeze hers. "I’m just not sure where I fit. I thought I understood what I was and what I wanted, but a lot has changed for me. What you have with James and even what Michael has with colin is so different than what I have known." He gave the other boy a helpless shrug, " I was with Texas—and then Sal, but I was bought and sold like property. I didn’t choose it like you two did." He stood, making the swing sway, as he paced on the porch, "I did not eve know I could. In the beginning it was all about survival for Kyle, and me, but mostly for Kyle.”

lilibet gave colin a gentle smile at her friend's wide eyed look and eased his head onto her shoulder.  She was sure Michael did not go into what happened deep in the city with colin, who had been raised in the community,”I know, honey. James makes you look at things a whole lot differently, doesn’t he?" She watched Paul continue to pace the confines of the porch like a caged tiger, "It was like that for me too when James and I first met.”

“It-It’s just strange to me. After what I have been through, could I ever let go like that with someone again? Can I really trust someone that much?”

“Well, Paul, you’ve trusted Daddy, haven’t you?” lilibet asked matter-of factly.

“He made it so fucking easy for me to trust him. I know I don’t  ** _have_** to do anything." Paul scrubbed his hair with hands making it stand on end. "I don’t know if I could be that way with someone that I had to obey.”

Colin had been listening quietly, then turned to lilibet.

“Bit, should I tell him?”

“It’s up to you, honey, I know Daddy won’t mind.”

“Paul, I first met James about eight years ago in the community. The community was all that I had ever known. Honestly, not all houses are good. I knew Anya from one of the other houses there and well, I had been having a hard time of it. I ended up being traded to a master to pay off a debt. Since it wasn’t recognized as a sale, I couldn’t get anyone I knew to sign off on protective ownership of me. Anya introduced me to James.”

Paul leaned against the porch railing and listened to him, thinking that at the time colin probably hadn’t been much older than Paul himself. 

“By the time I was able to get away and meet James, I was in bad shape. I hadn't been getting much to eat, and I had been beaten badly. The master wasn’t too pleased with my lack of ability to serve while I was passed out from the pain, so he raped me. And when he couldn’t fuck me any more, it was with whatever he could get his hands on that he thought was big enough to hurt me.”

Colin’s voice shook a little and bit put her arm around him, hugging him closer.  Paul closed his eyes. He knew what it was like to be hurt.

“Once James saw me, I never went back to that house. Just on what Anya told him, James took me in. My former master had started looking for me that night. By then James had gotten hold of a judge and had signed protective papers. or what amounts to a restraining order.  Before dawn, James drove me up here and I stayed at the cabin with him. He took care of me for over a month while I healed." His face cleared of the bad memories and softened. “During that time, I met Michael. He and James were old friends. Michael promised James that he would keep an eye on me when James returned to the community. Michael offered me a job and a place to stay if I wanted it, while I figured out what I wanted to do. I lived with him for three months before we ever discussed it becoming a romantic relationship." colin's smiles turned up into a true smile, "And then we dated for almost a year before our commitment ceremony. But everything we did was as partners, as equals, even sexually. I was with him for three years before I was ever his submissive.”

“Colin, you still got to choose, you chose Michael." Paul's arms crossed and his shoulders hunched forward. "Even though you’d been hurt and had to learn to trust him, you chose to be his submissive, he didn’t  ** _buy_**  you,” Paul spat the last words out of his mouth. There was a part of him that found it distasteful that he ever allowed himself to be bought and sold to become a whore. What kind of a man was that? Logically he knew why he had done it, to save Kyle, yet the man in him hated what he had let himself become.

lilibet spoke quietly, “Paul, there’s no shame in being what you are. And it doesn’t have to be all or nothing. You can have love, a relationship; being a submissive doesn’t have to be separate from that.”

“Love? You think I deserve love?" With burning eyes, Paul spat, "How could anybody that has done the things I have done, deserve love?” Paul put his hands up over his face and and finally let the tears fall, memories flickering of kneeling in front of Texas, begging on behalf of his brother, all the clients, the clubs, Jug, Sal, being kidnapped, and finally Sal breaking his promise that caused Paul to walk away. And by walking away, he lost himself. His shoulders shook and his body wracked with emotional pain. The tears would not stop. He felt both colin’s and lilibet’s arms around him, holding him tight, allowing himself to be held. He felt their tears joining his. 

The struggle Paul faced was one that both had battled, he knew that.

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that again, Paul.” James' voice practically thundered.

Paul lifted his tear stained face, still sobbing, to find James standing there. lilibet had stepped back and Michael held out his arms for colin.  Michael gestured to lilibet, leaving Paul on the porch with James.

“You deserve every ounce of happiness you can get in this life, boy." James growled, all pretense of easy going demeanor gone. His dominance swamped over Paul. "Don’t ever let me hear you say different, you hear me? Yes, you’ve done some things that you are not too proud of. They didn’t win, boy, you did. You did not do what they wanted, which was to lie down and give up." James cupped Paul's face and forced him to meet James eye to eye.  "Can’t you see? You’re the strong one, you beat them at their own game.”

“Look at me, I’m not strong, James." Paul wrenched his face away and gestured to himself. "I-I wasn’t even strong enough to stay with the one man who said he loved me.”

“Sal.”

“Yes,James.  ** _Sal_**." Paul sneered painfully through his tears, "Who loved me so much he was fucking another dark haired club boy while I was being treated like an animal. A club boy a lot like me when he first met me!”

James had heard most of this from Texas. While he was not happy about what Alonzo had done. He definitely could not imagine doing it himself. It  was not his place or his way to condemn a man he did not know in a world that James would not live in.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, boy? You’ve never made a mistake? So because your Sal failed you and was weak, you walk away from him? You’re right, if that’s what you do, you are weak." James actually gave Paul a look of disgust for the first time.“It’s up to you, Paul. You can run away from him the rest of your life if you want to. From how it sounds, Sal loved you enough to let you walk away. He  ** _owned_**  you, boy. He did not have to give you anything and he could have made you stay." James turned and fisted his hands on the porch rail, "He loved you. You took that love and you shit on it. You gave up on him. And now you are dealing with the fucking consequences of your actions.”

James turned and stalked back into the house, excusing himself to colin and Michael. James asked lilibet to see them off.

Paul sat down on the swing, dumbfounded. lilibet returned after saying her goodnights to their friends and sat down next to Paul on the front porch swing.

“He’s mad, isn’t he?”

“Yes, honey, he’s mad.”

“I let him down.”

“No, Paul, you let yourself down and that’s what he’s mad about." lilibet placed her hands in her lap and looked out into the starlit night. "Being a submissive isn’t about being weak. We are the ones with all the power, or did they ever teach you that? Maybe not, you live in a world different from mine." She peered at him frankly, blue eyes still reddened, "I think you know that though, ever see how Texas looks at Kyle? I have not known Texas long, but Daddy’s told me enough for me to understand that he isn't the sweet and charming type.”

Paul laughed bitterly, “No, that’s an understatement to say the least.”

“When it’s right, Paul, when you have the right master? They’re as much yours as you are theirs.” Paul thought about that and put his head in his hands. Lilibet patted his back gently and rose from the swing. “I better see to Daddy. He’s pretty upset but he’ll be himself again in the morning. Would you please lock up before you come to bed? And Paul?” Her voice was firm.

Paul blinked at the tone and looked up, “Yes, bit?”

“I think it would be better if you slept in your own room tonight.”

Part 7

James did not sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, keeping lilibet awake as well. Thinking about the night, James knew he had been hard on the young man and he was not proud of himself for losing his temper, but he really did not know how else to reach him without a good swift kick in the ass. Paul was just so inclined to turn inward on himself and that was a luxury he could not afford. There were decisions to make and a life to make. No one could make the choices for him. Paul had to be the one to make them for himself.

Paul was not sleeping either. In the room down the hall, Paul paced the floor. When he first went to bed, he was sad. His automatic reaction was to be upset that he had disappointed James. He did not feel so charitably towards him anymore. James had let  ** _him_**  down. So much for taking care of his own, Paul thought with a sneer. There was a knot twisting in his stomach, part sadness and part pure anger. How dare James judge the choice he had made to leave Sal? He did not know them, their relationship. What it felt like to hear and see what Sal had done while Paul was being tortured. Paul replayed the last months in his mind. Every horrible detail. He sank to the floor in the corner, huddled and rocking as he relived the torture, the pain, the awful moment he had walked right out of Sal’s life.

If James had been right, it was about one thing. He was a survivor. Even when he and Kyle were boys, they made it through. Paul never gave up on the hope that things would get better. And then he was taken against his will, away from Sal. It would have been so easy to have just given up and lay down to die. He knew if he had tried to escape they would have killed him. But there was always that small glimmer in the back of his messed up mind that he would be rescued. And he had been. 

Going home to Sal was not like what he thought it would be. He thought it would all go back to normal once he felt better. Sal had not replaced him. He had admitted his infidelity, truthfully told him that he had sent the other boy away. He knew that Sal was not lying when he said it would not happen again. Sal had been broken by the experience as well. Sal had not had the chance to give up on him; Paul gave up first when he walked away with his freedom.

How did that old song go, he had heard once? Freedom’s just another word for nothing left to lose. Sure, he had his freedom. He was not sure how much he liked it anymore.

***

“Daddy, you have got to try and get some sleep.” lilibet coaxed.

James had his arm thrown across his eyes. “Can’t sleep, bit, I’m too wound up. Too tired to wake up and too awake to sleep.”

“I know but Paul’s going to need you later. It wouldn’t be very nice of you to fall asleep in the middle of a sentence,” lilibet stared pointedly at James and then the bed empty next to her.

“You’re right love, thank you. I just get so—“ James gave a heavy sigh.

“Stubborn I believe is the polite word for it." lilibet said primly, "Pig-headed is more like it. I know it’s only because you care.”

James crawled back into bed beside his girl, resting his head next to hers. She kissed his forehead and cradled his head in her hands, holding him close to her and softly humming.

“Oh damn, girl, you are not going to get me to sleep with any lullaby." James huffed, "I promise I’ll be good now and close my eyes.”

lilibet was already half asleep and giggled, tucking her head in against his shoulder. When she awoke, the morning light was streaming in through the window and she smelled coffee. The bed was empty next to her and she heard James stumbling around the kitchen. She pulled on her robe and padded down the hall in bare feet. She reached the table to find Paul already sitting there and James making eggs. James turned and lilibet saw that his left eye had been blackened and she gasped out loud. “What the hell happened while I was still asleep?”

Paul just ducked his head and looked sheepish while James grinned.

“Paul and I decided to handle this like civilized gentlemen and beat the shit out of each other.”

lilibet stood there stunned while Paul, his voice stronger than she had ever heard him, “I have to say that it wasn’t much of a fight. I asked James if he wanted to take our issues outside, and he refused. He said he wasn't going to hit a man half his size and age. I was still mad and punched him anyway.”

Bit shook her head, rolling her eyes and looking up at James. “Who’s supposed to be the grown-up here?”

James just laughed, “I think Paul probably has the most sense out of all of us. He finally realized it’s okay to be mad.”

Paul nodded. “I couldn’t sleep last night, I was so worried that I had made James angry and my first reaction was to wonder how I could make it up to him. Then the more I thought about it, I had not done anything wrong. We just had a difference of opinion. It is okay that I hate the things that happened to me, and even that I hate what Sal did when I was taken." He took a deep breath and straightened his spine. James and lilibet just looked at one another. “I don’t have to just blindly accept the things that have happened in my life. I should not have to.. I know what I am. And I’m okay with that. Belonging to someone does not mean I do not have any personal responsibility. It’s my job to make sure I resolve the problems I have. Running away from them isn’t going to do any good.”

“Well, don’t that beat all, bit, I think the boy’s got it. Even if the price is a fucking black eye.” He guffawed into his coffee cup.

lilibet smiled and hugged Paul around the shoulders, smiling into Paul's neck, “He’s a smart one, isn’t he?”

James turned to Paul, “Come here, son.”

Paul got up and grinned hesitantly, keeping an arm's length between himself and James, “You aren’t going to punch me now, are you?”

James held out his hand to Paul and Paul shook it.  They stood face to face, like Men,lilibet thought. Paul was finally able to look James straight in the eye. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Paul. Me and bit too. You ever need anything you can always call us.”

Paul choked and looked down, eyes glistening. He gave in and threw his arms around James, hugging him tight, “I know. It means a a lot to me.”

James took his chair and shook out his paper, “Okay, now who wants breakfast?”

***

Paul and bit had spent the morning with the books, working on more vocabulary and writing. It was like a switch had been flipped. Paul’s frustration had been channeled into determination even stronger than before.  Even when lilibet gave him breaks, he would sit by the window in the sunlight and continue to work.

James returned several hours later, having taken a ride into town on the bike, and brought back lunch. He found bit and Paul sprawled out on the floor, blonde and dark heads together reading a book. He quietly slipped into the kitchen, listening to Paul’s voice ring out clear and confident, only hesitating for lilibet to confirm a word he might have had trouble sounding out. The two were so engrossed in their reading that they didn’t even notice James enter the room and only stopped when it was time to turn a page. Bit looked up and smiled, blonde hair in waves around her face and falling loosely from her ponytail.

“Hi, Daddy. Paul is reading really well now. He’s really got the hang of it.”

“I can hear that. You’re a regular, well, I don’t know what, you have certainly been working hard. I can tell.”

“I’ve got a good teacher. Two of them as a matter of fact,” Paul smiled a little shyly, “Thanks, James. For everything.”

“No need to thank me, boy. Seeing you happy and hearing you read is thanks enough. You two ready for some lunch? Just sandwiches, colin made them so you know they’re good.” lilibet hopped up from the floor and brought in drinks from the kitchen and then their plates and the three sat down at the wooden table. Comfortable silence and the sounds of eating until not a bite was left on the plates.

“I guess we were all hungry, Daddy. Any plans for the rest of the day?”

“I was thinking a dip in the lake sounds good. Hot enough for it. I brought back some steaks for dinner and we can grill and eat outside tonight. There might just be something in the freezer for dessert.”

lilibet eyes were like saucers and she ran to the kitchen, flinging open the freezer door. “Oooooooo, homemade ice cream. Ohmigod, colin made fudge swirl. Paul, you are going to love this. It’s the best. Thanks, Daddy.”

“Not a problem, love. I know you like it and colin gave it to me as a gift, on account of this black eye and the horrible way you two have ganged up on me.”

“You did not tell him that, Daddy,” lilibet ran back to James’ side, pretending to have him in a headlock and kissing him all over his face and very gently under his left eye.

“James, about that—“

“Don’t say another word about it, son. Does good for an old Man to remember his place sometimes. I had no right to try and provoke you, and I’m sorry for that.”

“I-“

“I just said forget it. Drop it, Paul, I mean it.” James commanded with a slight warning tone.

“I was just going to say," he plowed on. Paul paused as if he was trying out the words first, "I love you guys.” Paul gave lilibet a quick squeeze and started to clear the dishes from the table.lilibet joined him and soon the house was tidy again. 

***

The rest of the day had been pleasant, swimming in the lake and just relaxing. Paul and James sat on the beach, watching bit swim. She walked up to the beach to them, water dripping from her body and the white bikini she wore. James thought to himself that she looked positively edible.

“Girl, you are getting water all over my dry towel. Cut that out.”

bit shook out her hair onto James, drenching him. Bit winked at Paul and giggled to James, “Oh, so you  ** _don’t_**  like it when I’m all wet?”

“You are in for it now, you little brat.”

James jumped up and threw bit over his shoulder, carrying her back the short way to the house. He called back to Paul. “I have to go take care of this little thing, thinking she can be all sassy to Daddy like that.”

Paul laughed, watching her pretend to struggle and James holding her tight as he brought her back to the house. He liked watching the two of them, the ease of their relationship and the obvious devotion James had to her. It was impossible not to like being around bit. He had not  been around women much, but he knew that what she was like was not exactly like most. The ones who survived within syndicate life could be pampered pets or vicious bitches. He had heard James call her his baby girl and that pretty much summed it up. She was obviously a grown woman. There was a way about her that was still very much the innocent. A little bratty sometimes, like he could be, but in the sweetest way. He understood a little better now why having someone like James was exactly what she needed. It was not the age difference, but how he “handled” her. A bit like a parent with their child actually, as Paul smiled to himself. Just with a whole lot of kinky sex that he knew so very well thrown in sometimes. Then not so parent at all.

***

“Don’t you think I don’t know what you were doing back there at the lake, babygirl.”

bit smiled and batted her eyelashes at James. 

“Oh really, love, you think that’s going to work?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Were you trying to be a little naughty instead of just asking for what you need?” lilibet nodded, her blue eyes big like saucers as she looked up at him. Damn. Not that he was really mad, but when she looked up at him like that, it was like an electric current that ran straight to his cock. Her bashful expression, and his knowing that he had taught her all she would ever need to know of love and pleasure, was an aphrodisiac. It brought out his true nature, he never felt more himself than when he dominated her. “I’m waiting, lilibet.”

“I need a spanking.”

“I know you do. Come here, baby." Placings his large hands on her slender hips, he looked up at her, "Was that so hard to do, ask me for what you need like you’re supposed to do?”She shook her head. He could see the goose bumps on her flesh, the way the fabric of her bathing suit top pushed out from the hard peaks of her nipples. He drew a ragged breath and motioned to her.She crept up beside him, next to the chair where he sat. He looked at her and spoke.

“Strip.”

Her face flushed red at the command, but there was no hesitation in her actions. She untied the thin straps around her neck and then the one that held the triangles of fabric over her breasts. It fell to the floor, exposing her small firm breasts, the nipples a deep rosy pink and stiffly erect. The bottoms came next. Hooking her thumbs into the sides of it, it too dropped to the floor. She made no move to cover herself, or object when he pulled her down over his lap, his left hand pushing her head down and the right firmly caressing her sweet little rounded butt. He knew if he touched her she would be wet and ready for him, but he did not want to give her that satisfaction just yet. He quickly drew his hand back, crashing it down hard against first one side of her ass, then the other. Hard enough to elicit a gasp, bit’s breath drawing in sharply.

His hand lightly stroked the spot he had just spanked, easing the sting. And again sharp slaps, then the gentle caress. He could feel her rocking into each stroke now, how she craved it. He let his fingertips dip into the wetness between her legs, drawing it up in the crease of her ass. Her moan was wordless. Knowing that Paul was still down at the lake, neither had bothered to shut the door behind them. 

A door slammed and they heard his footsteps. Neither one cared. Paul heard bit’s moans and the smack as James’ hand crashed down on her ass again. He stood in the doorway, watching as James brought her to the brink of pleasure and held her there. lilibet disappeared into herself. She no longer spoke in response to James when he questioned he. lilibet's movements slow and languid, both knew she was deep into the submissive place in her head.

James motioned to Paul and he helped James carry her over to the bed, placing her on all fours at the edge of it. James looked at Paul and had the boy dropping to his knees, quickly releasing James’ cock from his bathing suit and engulfing it in his mouth. His own cock stiff and straining at his shorts.

Paul looked up at James while he sucked him, watched James slowly tease his fingers in and out of lilibet’s wet sex, lubricating them with her juices and then teasing the tight little rosebud of her ass. Paul ached to be touched like that, so slow and gentle and methodical. Knowing the sweet ache of being opened. Paul felt the twitch of James’ cock between his lips and pulled him from his mouth. He took James’ cock in both his hands as he stood, placing him at the opening between bit’s legs, and guiding him inside her. James needed no encouragement, thrusting deep inside with a deep groan.

Paul knelt back down, his ass on his heel. He was fisting his cock as he watched James’ face and the pleasure he gained from taking his girl. lilibet' little moans and sighs coming faster as James pumped harder. It was exciting to watch, Paul could admit that to himself.  James was a more than attractive man, but for all his arousal, Paul knew that he did not need James. And he knew James knew it too. James had been there for him and been his friend. James would never really be his lover and that was okay too. He watched James’ face flush and contort at his release and then relax. Paul pumped and came over his fist, quietly cleaning up.

After creeping from the room, took a quick shower. He heard the two lovers talking to each other and then their quiet breathing. Paul crept down to the main room and picked up the book he and bit had been reading earlier. 

He found his place in the sunlight. He had work to do.

Part 8 the Conclusion

Paul read until dinner. He began pouring over the books, read every one in the cabin and the ones lilibet had brought with her besides. The next several days he worked harder than ever, reading along with bit and questioning her. He was wringing her for every bit of knowledge that he could soak up.

He was the last person up at night and when James woke up the next morning, he found Paul still on the couch with a book resting on his chest where he had fallen asleep the night before. James chuckled and Paul awoke with a start, sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

“Well, good morning, son, sleep okay?”

Paul blinked owlishly, “Is it morning already? I feel like I just fell asleep.”

“I think you did, you’re inhaling those books like air now." James ruffled his hair. "You should be proud of yourself, boy. You’ve picked it up quick.”

“I’m motivated, James. This, well, this opens up a whole new world to me, if I want it." Paul replied honestly, "I can read what Kyle writes to me, or books, or I could get a job…” The words trailed off and Paul looked down, his cheeks coloring.

“You mean a job besides selling yourself?" James asked. "Now don’t look that way, Paul. You did what you could with what you had. And you’ve done pretty well for yourself." He lifted Paul's lips to his own by cupping his chin and gave him a chaste kiss. "You’re right, you can do whatever you want. Being somebody’s boy included. Always remember, thought, that it does not mean you are not your own man, too.”

Paul snorted and shook his head, “James, you have a funny way of looking at things, you know that?”

“How so?”

“You’re supposed to be a Master, and all you talk about to me, or even to lilibet, is about making our own decisions, being strong, it’s still just weird.” Paul said honestly.

James sat on the couch next to Paul and thought a moment. He ran his fingers through his thick silver hair and looked up at the ceiling. “I know it doesn’t much seem like it, but your Sal and I really are not so different." He placed his arm along the back of the couch, resting against Paul's shoulders. "Take me and lilibet. Sure, I could make her stay with me, but what kind of love is that? Knowing that she’s here because she wants to be? That makes all the difference in the world." James' eyes were soft. "Like I said to you the other night, Sal  ** _could_**  have made you stay, but he didn’t. Even when he screws up, he wants you to be happy. Even if that means not being with him. I am the same way with bit. She has the right to walk away at any time. I would never stop her. It would rip my heart out because I will love that girl until the day I die, but her happiness is more important than my own. I thank God every day that she’s mine. I don’t take it for granted, Paul." James squeezed Paul's shoulder. "Love is too hard to find to throw it away. Life isn’t all fairy tales and roses. Sometimes love can’t make everything all better and love doesn’t fix everything.”

Paul felt the tears spring to his eyes before he could choke them back. James put his arm around the younger man’s shoulders, holding him close and letting him cry. “I’m not trying to tell you how to run your life, Paul. You’ve had enough of that already. I’m just trying to get you to think. About who you are, what you want, all of it. I talked to Texas last night." Paul looked up at him, "I think you’ve done what we set out to do this week, lilibet says you’re reading like a champ. Answer me honestly.  Go with your gut. Are you ready to go back?”

Thinking about it, he really was. He missed Kyle. He was not sure what he was going to do next, but it was his life. Nobody else could live it for him.

“I’m going to miss you and bit.”

“We’re not far if you ever want to come see us, or give a call on the phone. I’ve got plenty of room if you ever want to stay. I know bit’s been wanting Texas and Kyle to come up here to the cabin." James said with a grin at all of Texas' bitching when they were at the cabin. "Or whatever you want. I meant what I said, boy, you can always count on me to be here for you.”

“Thanks, James.” Paul said sincerely and kissed the whiskered cheek.

“Now get yourself showered and dressed while I wake that girl of mine up.”

***

They spent the morning packing up the house while lilibet cleaned. James had wanted to ride the bike back and Paul was dying to take a ride, but since neither Paul or bit drove, they decided that James would drive them all back to the community. James and Paul would ride on the Harley back to Texas’ place deep in the city.

lilibet came in to Paul’s bedroom and sat down on the bed while he finished packing up his clothes. “I’m going to miss you, Paul”

“Me too bit, I owe you and James more than I could every repay.”

She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear, “You pay it back by helping someone else.” Paul hugged her back and smiled.

***

Paul sat in his spot in the front seat next to James while bit slept in the back. He had called Texas before they left, said it would be a few hour, that he would be there by late afternoon. James and bit just stood there while he spoke, looking so proud at hearing the confidence in his voice. He was not the same scared and broken Paul they had met just a week before.

They brought lilibet back to the community and settled her in at the house before taking off on the bike. It was a couple of hours ride and they had to get a move on for James to be back before nightfall. James and he rode on the bike in silence. He was grateful for this. Just riding with the wind in his hair and feeling James lean, strong body to press against. He was going to be okay.

What a difference a week makes. He had learned to read, and a whole lot about life besides. There was a world for him outside of what he had known. Outside of Texas. 


End file.
